Almost
by Luv2Game
Summary: Something wasn't right between Furio Tigre and herself. Viola Cadaverini knew that, she just wasn't quite sure what that 'something' was. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit it. ::Furio/Viola::


_**A/n:**_ What's this? A Tigre/Viola? What the heck? Well, it is semi-canon. And trust me, guys, this isn't fluffy. But their relationship does interest me, and I've not seen much on the two, individually or coupled. So here I am, bearing a one-sided/complicated Viola/Furio one shot. Yay, right? Mostly Viola's point of view, but Tigre does play a main role.

_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, the rights to the _Ace Attorney_ series are not mine. No suing, please.

Obviously, there are some **spoilers** for case three of _Trials and Tribulations._ So tread lightly if you have yet to get there.

_**Almost**_

_**xxxx**_

Leaning against a low counter, Viola Cadaverini silently stood in the small break room of Tender Lender, dark brown eyes staring expectantly at a pot of brewing coffee. It was part of her daily routine to be inside the nook, waiting for the liquid to perk so she could take a cup to Tigre, another familiar aspect of her job. Her course of action rarely differed from day to day, the months since her accident becoming steady and familiar.

She didn't really mind. She enjoyed knowing what her day would hold. Before her crash, she had never really had a purpose or a goal, aside from the occasional task her grandfather would entrust to her. Now she was an assistant to one of the most successful business men in the area, and she didn't mind keeping up the office while her boss was away collecting.

Though, lately, the longer Furio Tigre was away, the more her mind would wander.

The first few weeks after her accident, Furio was constantly beside her, encouraging and doting. She had been startled by the attention at first- she'd never met him before their crash. It hadn't taken long for her to grow used to his presence, however, and she had quickly found herself relishing in his behavior and genuinely enjoying his company. Her families' line of work left little room for any type of personal life, and having the large, imposing, capable Tigre take interest in her had left her blind-sided and a little breathless.

Now, nearly four months since their collision, Viola wondered if their whirlwind romance was really all that she hoped. She didn't expect it to be the same as those first weeks, but there was a distance that hadn't been present before. Yes, she was still with him most everyday. Yes, they still shared moments, but something wasn't quite right.

Sometimes, since her injuries had all but healed, she wondered if things between them had ever been right.

Occasionally, she wondered if he even wanted her around. He never told her to leave, but his actions, little mannerism he probably didn't even pick up on, sometimes said otherwise. Every now and then she would briefly wonder if he only kept her around because she was good at her job and held an authoritative, electric energy that helped keep their clients in check.

She tried not to think on it often, and was rarely given the chance. Every time she thought he only allowed her to in the office because of her talents, he would say or do something- a light quip, random brush against her, light kiss on her knuckles- and things would be fine once more, her mind quiet and mute.

But, try as she might, her thoughts refused to stay silent forever, and they refused to ignore the little tell-tale signs that something just wasn't right between herself and Furio, not matter how she wanted to believe otherwise.

Tiring of her inner battle, Viola reach for the coffee pot, not caring if it was completely finished brewing or not. Pouring the black liquid into a cup, she replaced the pot and turned towards Tigre's office, knowing he would be expecting the mug and ignoring the tiny voice that chided her for not minding.

Moving silently out of the break room and into Tigre's space, she crept up to his desk, watching as he stared down at the golden surface, focus latched onto a file and his eyes never straying from them. Saying nothing, Viola lowered the mug to the desk, rather satisfied when Furio nearly jumped out of his chair and let out a yelp.

At least he wasn't purposely ignoring her.

"Ho', what 'da- Violetta?" Swiping a hand over his face, Tigre pushed back from his desk. "You'se tryin' to give me a heart attack?" He looked up at her, a light smile on his face and a humorous tone in his voice, though Viola wasn't entirely sure the gesture touched his eyes. Brushing her doubts aside, she pushed the cup of coffee closer to him, fingers wrapped around the handle.

"Why would I want to hurt you? After all you've done for me?"

He waved away her comment, muttering out an, "It was nothin'," and snatching up his pen.

Viola ignored the voice whispering at the back of her mind. "New client?" she wondered, pointing to the papers scattered across his desk, hand still on the ceramic mug. Furio nodded, gaze straying to the articles.

"Yeah. In debt up to his eyeballs. Good thing we's here to help 'em." He snickered, absent-mindedly reaching for his coffee. When his fingers brushed against Viola's instead, he said nothing, merely tugged the cup out of her grasp and brought it to his mouth.

Viola nibbled on the corner of her lip, trying her best to ignore her scratching conscious, as well as the warmth his brief contact kindled.

Lowering the mug to his desk, Furio continued to study his papers, seemingly unaware of Viola's discomfort. His pen scribbled across the pages, his dark gaze never straying as silence filled the room, Viola rooted to her spot beside his desk. He had finished the first sheet and was reaching for another when he finally looked up, his expression suggesting that he had completely forgotten that his assistant was standing beside him.

"You'se need somethin', Viola?" he queried, pen clutched in one hand and paper in the other. Though his voice was sincere, his eyes kept darting back to his desk; he refused to hold her gaze.

Knowing that he was more concerned about his file, that his client took priority over herself, Viola pretended that she didn't hear the taunting, "I told you so," or feel the dull ache in her chest.

"No, Tigre."

Turning, she moved into the kitchen, leaving him at his desk with his work. Walking over to the percolator, she poured herself a cup of the dark brew, unable to silence the nagging voice in the back of her mind. So, maybe she was right, maybe their relationship wasn't a relationship at all. So maybe he didn't care for her, only wanted her around to help take care of the office. So what? She was a Cadaverini. She didn't _need_ a wanna-be gangster man. Her grandfather was a very, very powerful man; she had enough power without Furio Tigre.

She didn't need him at all. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and had been doing just fine before her accident without him. She was strong and capable- she was Viola Cadaverini.

Stirring some sugar into the bitter liquid, she refused to acknowledge the fact the her grandfather- that her last name- probably played a very large part in why Furio kept her around. Her grandfather was indeed a powerful man and, in turn, was greatly feared by many members of their community. In their circle, fear was a valuable component. Viola had never regretted her last name or the emotions that accompanied it.

Until now.

Though she claimed she didn't need the owner of Tender Lender, she also refused to admit that a part of her _wanted_ the man. She wanted him to want her for her, not because her grandfather was Bruto Cadervenni. She wanted him to call her Violetta because he wanted to, not because he felt as though it was forced upon him. She wanted to believe everything he had told her, feel secure in his words of devotion.

She wanted him to see her as Viola, not as a Cadaverini.

"Violetta?"

So focused on her thoughts, she had failed to hear the heavy footsteps behind, and nearly spilled her coffee because of it. Reeling in her intimate thoughts and quickly bottling them inside, Viola turned, trying to ignore the nickname he had called her by and focus not on her increased heart beat but on the lies he constantly fed her.

"Do you need something, Furio?" She had hoped her voice would come out strong, but it lacked her usual authority. When she was with him, it usually did.

Pushing off of the door-frame, Tigre walked towards her, shrugging his broad shoulders casually, not paying much mind to subtle anger radiating from her rigid posture. "No' really. It's just that, well, I didn't properly thank you'se for the coffee. Nothin' important, really, but..." Reaching his destination, he braced his arms on the counter, pinning Viola between himself and the cool marble. "You'se deserve my thanks."

Gripping the mug tightly between her hands, Viola tried to silence the erratic beat of her heart. She willed her eyes to remain hard as steel and told herself to ignore his hollow words, but as she stared up at him, took in his relaxed frame and the hands holding her captive, she found it very hard to maintain her wall. His speech were so easy now, smooth; different from before. And his eyes- she could almost swear they held truth this time.

"So..." he drawled, leaning towards her and closing the small space between them, lips brushing against hers in a captivating manner. His kiss was longer than usual, perhaps pleading, maybe even desperate, but it wasn't quite long enough for Viola to identify the change. He pulled away, lingering momentarily, and finished, ".. thanks."

He walked away just as easily as he had entered, leaving Viola silently gazing down at her coffee cup, blood pressure returning to normal as the feel of his mouth, somehow controlling, taunted her. Looking at the doorway, she tampered down the jump in her stomach and forced away the fresh memory of his almost gentle gaze. She wanted to believe him, she truly did. So badly. She wanted to believe that he really did care for her and that his gesture had been sincere.

She almost allowed herself the comfort of his lies.

Almost.

_**xxxx**_

_**A/n:**_ Yes, I had to make Furio kiss her because he has to give Viola _some_ reason to think he loves her; words would only get him so far. And we all need a _tad_ Viola/Tigre love. Haha! My goal with this was to make it believable, but I didn't want to make Tigre be a complete suck-up, just have him know when he needs to pour on the charm. And Viola...I've become a Viola fan. I didn't want her to lose her edge, but I think she sorta did... Let's just blame it on her soft spot for Furio...

Speaking of which, I hope her views on him didn't come off... well, off. This is set a couple of weeks before case three, so she's starting to admit the flaws in their 'relationship'. Yeah, I'm rambling. ANYways, reviews are always greatly appreciated and I do love hearing from readers. Hope you enjoyed this piece.

Thanks for reading.

-_L2G_


End file.
